1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a case in which so-called community (cluster) decomposition is performed on vector-type data, and thus global features are analyzed. There is a case in which the community decomposition is performed on network-type data which includes a link that connects nodes.